


Single-Tweet Fics

by NamelessMoogle



Series: Random Requests [8]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Inspired by Twitter, Multi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Twitter, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Single-tweet Megaten fanfics I've posted on Twitter.





	1. SMT3: Isamu/Demi-Fiend

Isamu recognised his friend at once, but he found it difficult to accept that the other boy had received some mysterious powers while he himself remained just as vulnerable as he'd been before the city transformed into a freak show with a giant disco ball.


	2. Persona 5: Yusuke/Joker

"This is not right." Yusuke shook head glaring at the canvas. "I failed to capture the brilliance in his eyes. Again." The artist had perfected everything else, even the unruly hairdo Joker sported, but the leader's glint had yet to reach Yusuke's brush.


	3. Persona 4: Souji/Yosuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Souyo - cats
> 
> (requested by [alyikav](https://twitter.com/alyikav))

Yosuke was on the way to meet Souji when a grey cat started following him. He thought little of it when he saw Souji, who had a tabby one step behind him. The boys stared at each other, stunned, then burst out laughing, as the cats meowed in unison.


	4. Persona 4: Souji/Yosuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/post/188163188914/day-6-husky).

Souji wasn't fond of the morning commute, but he knew he had another bright day ahead, thanks to Yosuke who remembers to call him every morning at 7:30, regardless of what shift he had worked at Junes the day before.


	5. Persona 4: Souji/Yosuke

Souji was the first to notice the band on Yosuke's finger - the right ring finger. While he was glad it wasn't on the LEFT, he tossed and turned in bed for several nights. Meanwhile, Yosuke didn't say a word about the jewelry, as if it were nothing new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this tweetfic got fanarts! 😳
> 
> ([One](https://twitter.com/condemned_snek/status/1215902636475473920?s=19) | [Two](https://twitter.com/condemned_snek/status/1215902678024245248?s=19))
> 
> Thank you, [Snek](https://twitter.com/condemned_snek)!


	6. Persona 4: Souji/Yosuke

"Partner," a young man whispered into the air. "Where are you?" He had searched the world - and the other side - for the one who could fill the void in his heart. However, there was no sign of Partner, and he wasn't sure if he should continue looking.


	7. Persona 4: Souji

He might be the leader of the Investigation Team, but Souji Seta was only a human. "I need a break," he thought, after a long day in the TV world. "They'll be fine without me." He couldn't wait to go back to the city and live a life without Personas.


	8. Persona 4: Yosuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke - grip
> 
> (requested by [Snek](https://twitter.com/condemned_snek))

"Get a grip, Hanamura," Yosuke whispered to himself. "No time like the present." He looked at the band on his right ring finger, then at the tiny velvet box in his left hand. Though he'd bought the matching rings a while back, one of them had yet to be worn.


	9. Persona 4: Yosuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke - gloves
> 
> (requested by [Snek](https://twitter.com/condemned_snek))

Gloves made it hard to move the hands, but Yosuke had to wear a pair at work, per the regulations. While he'd gotten used to wearing them, he could hardly wait to take them off and feel everything around him without any restrictions.


	10. Persona 4: Kanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanji - cloak
> 
> (requested by [Snek](https://twitter.com/condemned_snek))

Kanji hated the stupid cape on his shoulders and the stupid Rise for her stupid idea for cosplay. He was going to do the unthinkable and punch Rise as soon as he found her... until he saw another victim in a bat costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this tweetfic got a [fanart](https://twitter.com/condemned_snek/status/1217427925806399489?s=19)! 😳
> 
> Thank you, [Snek](https://twitter.com/condemned_snek)!

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
